Dinner with the enemy
by Dr Dwarf
Summary: The Master and Lucy had a son. The TARDIS crew get invited to dinner with a little boy whose life, the Doctor, Martha and Jack ruined, the boy is a lot more like his father than he lets on. Give it a chance, please.


**Disclaimer:** The OC is my idea but I don't own anything Dr Who related, except a range of classic who DVD'S.

**Authors Note: **Having some writers block with my other fic 'the dawning of a new era' thought I'd try my hand at another fic in the mean time.

Martha and the Doctor hadn't been aware of the fact the Master and Lucy had a son when he died, Martha had been relieved that the Master was dead but when she found out about Alexander she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, she felt ashamed of herself for being glad that the murderous Time Lord was dead, a part of her was still glad but another part of her was dead inside because she had taken pride in something that had taken a father away from a boy.

With Lucy in prison and the Master dead Alexander was raised by the servants of the Saxon household, the only one to remain within its walls. He's never been to school, he was home taught by his father and had to have his teachings taken over by a member of staff from a prestige boys school. Today the Doctor, Martha and Jack are on their way to have dinner with the orphaned boy, the house they are stood in front of is like a castle, it's huge and it's old.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said they liked their luxury."

"Jack can you not be so happy tonight, we helped kill this boy's father."

"So, he deserved it."

"Jack please."

"I'm just saying Doc."

"Well don't."

The Doctor rang the bell, a member of the house staff came to the door.

"My name is Anna; you must be Master Saxon's guests. Please come on in."

She stepped aside, the Doctor, Martha and Jack went inside, the entrance foyer was very lavish and decadent, again like royalty.

"Wow, a very nice home indeed."

"Thank you Sir, we do try our best to keep it clean."

"Please call me Doctor, Where is he?"

"Master Saxon shall be down shortly, he is preparing in his bedroom."

"How is he Anna?"

"He is...between us four he hasn't spoken a word since Mister Saxon passed away."

"Poor lad, how old is he?"

"He's eight Miss. Please follow me into the living suite, he shall join you soon."

Anna led the three guests into the living room which was huge, and housed a grand piano, a drinks cabinet, three large book cases and a large couch.

Martha sat on the sofa and cleared her throat.

"This is creepy."

Jack had to agree with her, it was indeed creepy, sitting in a dead man's living room, and they had helped kill him. The Doctor was sat looking rather sorry for himself.

"Doctor are you okay?"

"This is terrible, I feel so miserable."

"We all do, maybe except Jack."

"I'm starting to get there."

Another servant entered.

"Master Saxon shall be a little while longer, but he implores that you feel free to enjoy whatever you wish while you wait."

"Thank you."

Jack got up off the sofa and browsed the bookshelves.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"She said he wants us to look around."

Martha couldn't argue with the evidence, she had heard it herself. Jack sat in between the Doctor and Martha with a photo album. He opened it up and found it to be full of pictures of Lucy and Alexander together.

"Hey look, that's him just after he was born. God he looks like the Master doesn't he?"

The Doctor looked away and blinked back the tears.

"I'm sorry Doc."

"Don't be, I can't look at that."

Jack and Martha continued to flick through the album when the door to the left of them opened, they were all shocked to see a dark haired boy standing there in a black suit, and he gestured for them to move into the dining room.

"Are you Alexander?"

He nodded.

Martha and Jack exchanged worrying glances, the Doctor couldn't take his eyes off the young boy, and he looked so much like the Master it was almost like staring at Koschei all over again. He followed his companions through into the dining room. The table was long, big enough for any dinner parties they used to hold.

A male servant pulled the head chair from the table and Alexander sat down on it, he pushed the chair back under the table and departed. Martha sat next to Alexander on his left side, the Doctor sat on his right and Jack sat next to Martha. Alexander looked at all his guests and sighed.

Four cooks came out of the kitchen and placed full dinner plates in front of the three guests first and then in front of Alex. He gestured for them to begin eating, Alex wasn't very conversational in fact he never said anything and he barely looked at anyone. Martha felt it was her duty to try and get him to speak. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"So Alexander how's school?"

Alex looked up from his plate and stood up and left, Martha was worried she had upset him, but when he returned with a note pad and a pen and wrote his answer down on the paper she was relieved.

It wasn't scrawny child's handwriting as she expected it was full and proper script.

"How come?"

He wrote 'my father home educated me.'

"I see."

He wrote down on the pad 'would you like to listen to some music?' and then motioned for her to pass it around the table. Out of respect they all answered yes, Alexander clicked his fingers, a servant came to his side.

"You called me Sir?"

Alex nodded and motioned to the stereo.

"The usual Sir?"

He nodded.

The Servant went over and pressed play, the dining hall was filled with classical music, the Doctor smiled as he recognised the music.

"Doctor what is this?"

"This Jack is Mozart's Requiem. Is it the full version Alexander?"

Alex nodded and wrote to the Doctor 'You can call me Alex.'

"Thank you. If you don't mind my asking but how come you can't talk?"

Alex smiled; he wrote his answer which came in the form of 'I just haven't since my father was murdered.'

The Doctor looked over to Alex and was shocked to see such a bold word as murder written down on the paper, when he looked up he knew why Alex hadn't spoken since the Master had died. He was scared of what he would say, after all he was sat at the table with the three people who aided in his father's death.

The realisation dawned on Jack, he spat the wine he had been drinking out of his mouth.

"Is this poisoned?"

Alex chuckled and shook his head.

"How do I know?"

Alex sighed and poured himself a small glass of the same wine out of the same bottle, he downed it in one. He then tilted his head in an 'I told you so manner' Jack turned back to his food.

Once the meal was finished with Alex wrote the same not to all three of his guests.

It read; 'Please will you stay the night?'

The Doctor was first to answer.

"I would be delighted."

Alex bowed his head in thanks.

Martha agreed and so did Jack hesitantly. Alex thanked them in note form and took them on a tour around the house.

He stopped at a set of double doors at the end of a corridor.

"Is this your room?" Jack asked

Alex shook his head and pointed to the floor, Jack looked down and beside the doors were a pair of red stilettos and black dress shoes.

"Oh." Was all Jack could say.

Alex took a big bunch of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. When the doors swung open the room was just as his parents left it. The bed still un-made, clothes thrown everywhere.

"How come this isn't tidy like the rest of the house?"

Alex again wrote his answer 'I ordered the house staff not to touch it.'

Alex walked over to a portrait of Lucy and the Master, he pulled it open and the safe that lay behind it was revealed, Alex knew the combination and unlocked it, he pulled the heavy door open and pulled out an old binder, he locked it again before Jack got a look at what was in it. Alex closed the portrait and handed the binder to Martha.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

He put his hands together and then separated them like a book.

"You want me to open it?"

He nodded and then put two fingers to his eyes and pointed back at the book.

"And look at it?"

He nodded, before she opened it he pulled her aside and handed her a note, Martha hadn't expected such a note to come from a boy who seemed so polite.

In red ink was an already written note 'I want you and you alone to see what you got taken away from me.' He gave her an angelic smile, she swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the binder.

She found it full of pictures of the Master and Alex together, they were smiling and laughing in most of them, Martha felt herself well up, she wanted to burst out into tears. When Jack came over to look at the binder Alex snatched the note out of Martha's hand and winked at her and then gave her a devilish smile worthy of his father.

Once he had finished with the tour he showed his guests to their rooms. The Doctor smiled and was glad Alex didn't hate them, he was a little shocked when he asked Martha to have the room next to his, and she accepted the beautiful room and was getting settled into bed while Alex showed the Doctor and Jack to their rooms.

Once that was finished with a member of the house staff locked Alex's bedroom door with a key, Alex had made sure his guests had all seen his door being locked, once he was locked inside he went to his bedside table, he opened it and pulled out his father's laser screwdriver that had been given to him. He took it over to a portrait of his father that dominated the entire room, he looked around to make sure he was alone, he turned back to the portrait, a little circle of painted wood was removed from where the backdrop to the portrait was to reveal a lock, he put the tip of the laser screwdriver into the lock and turned it, it clicked and then Alex pulled the portrait open, behind it was three monitors, from which he could view the suites he had put his guests in, Jack and the Doctor were wandering around their room while Martha was in bed and sleeping, however just to make sure Alex made the room fill up with sleeping gas.

He wouldn't just stand by and have his father's killers around for dinner without reasoning, he gave the room time to clear and then walked into Martha's room through another portrait and out through a secret passage way behind Martha's bedroom mirror, the woman was sleeping soundly on the bed, Alex went to her and opened her mouth, he took a pill from his pocket and slipped it into her mouth and made her swallow it, he closed her mouth and kissed her on the lips, he leant into her ear.

"Goodbye." He whispered before turning from her.

He left the room back through the secret passage, he undressed in his own room and curled up into his big bed and fell into sleep.


End file.
